They All Got Him
by GirlInTheMirror121
Summary: Sequel/companion story to "They All Want Him". After Rory finds out that all the guys in Glee club want to sleep with him, he makes the decision to conquer them all, one at a time. Although there's only one he loves...Rory/Sam endgame; M for lots of sex.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**Note: Since you guys all responded rather nicely to "They All Want Him" and you wanted a sequel/companion story, here you go. Well, the boys all wanted Rory. But do they actually get him? Read to find out…**

_Kurt _

"So, Rory, we have a proposition for you."

"Oh no," Rory groaned. "What is it?"

Kurt gave Blaine a sly look. "We want to know if you'd be interested in having a threesome with us."

"Excuse me?" Rory did a double-take, sure that he'd heard this wrong.

"Oh, please," Kurt put a hand on his hip. "We know you're gay."

"I…I am not gay!" Rory stammered.

"It's okay if you are," Blaine said. "We'll accept you. "And don't try to say that you're not. I mean, after what happened the other week…"

"Oh, right," Rory blushed a fierce red. "See, the thing is…I can…I can kind of read minds," he confessed. "But only the minds of teenage boys. That's how I knew that you guys were into me."

"So will you?" Blaine didn't seem to be surprised by the news that Rory could read minds. "We want you to. And I think you want to, too."

"But…but I like Sam! Oh no!" Rory clapped his mouth. "Oh, I didn't just…"

"Aww, baby, isn't that cute? Rory likes Sammy!" Kurt clapped with glee.

"I…but…" Kurt shot him a Look. "Okay, so I kind of sort of have this teensy, tiny little crush on Sam. But…but he'll never…he likes Mercedes…"

"Well, did you read his mind too?" Blaine hopped up onto the desk, swinging his legs back and forth.

"Yeah, I'm curious to know what this mind-reading thing is about," Kurt added.

"Sam, um, well, um, he, uh," Rory stalled for him. "Hesaidhewantstohavesexwithme!" Rory blurted out. "!"

"Wait, as in my stepbrother Finn?" Kurt shuddered. "Didn't need to know that."

"Finn also thinks I'm your future son," Rory admitted. "But, heh, that's, uh, that's crazy, right?" He pulled at his collar nervously. Okay, so he had more powers than just mind-reading, but he wasn't about to say _that_. That was quite another story.

"So why don't you have sex with all of us, then?" Kurt suggested, apparently not hearing or not choosing to acknowledge Rory's awkward behavior.

"I'm not a man-whore," Rory said, appalled. "And I kind of…I don't know, I feel like it would be…disloyal to Sam. Not that we're together or anything."

"Then he'll be your last," Kurt declared. "And you can be his first. That way, you're nice and experienced, and you two can maybe start dating! Come on," he pouted.

"Oh no," Blaine laughed. "He's doing the pout! C'mon, Rory, you can't resist that!"

"Oh all right," Rory huffed. "So I suppose I'll just…do…you all in the order that I heard your thoughts. Therefore, Kurt is first, then Blaine, then Puck, then Artie, then Sam. I'm not sleeping with Finn, because, well, Rachel would strangle me in my sleep."

Kurt ruffled Rory's hair affectionately. "If you prefer one-on-one, I'm sure Blainey doesn't mind. Do you, sweetie?"

"Not at all," Blaine smiled kindly.

"Then it's settled," Kurt grabbed Rory's hand. "Tonight, my house, 8:00."

Rory swallowed hard as he watched Kurt wink at him and strut out of the room, hips swaying sensually in those tight pants of his. This was going to be a long week. He arrived at Kurt's home promptly at 8 that night.

"Come on," Kurt dragged him inside. "Okay, so Sam and Finn just went to the movies, and my Dad is in DC and Carole's doing the night shift again, so it's just us here. No worries."

"Okay," Rory nodded, terrified on the inside.

"Don't be nervous," Kurt squeezed the younger boy's hand. "I won't do anything you don't want to do. I just want you to have fun and feel safe and comfortable."

"Okay," Rory nodded again, following Kurt upstairs to his spacious bedroom.

"Oh, you should see Blaine's room," Kurt waved his hand dismissively. "It's practically a hotel room! Anyway, let's get to it, shall we?" He closed the door and sat down on the bed, patting the space next to him for Rory to sit down. The Irish boy did, though hesitantly. "Have you ever done anything with another boy?"

"I've never even been kissed," Rory mumbled, embarrassed.

"Oh?" Kurt quirked a brow. He leaned in and gently kissed Rory. "There. Now you can say you've been kissed."

"Oh wow," Rory felt his stomach flutter. "Oh wow!"

"So you liked it?" Kurt wiggled his shoulders. "Good, so did I. Let's see if you like this." He straddled Rory, kissing him deep and long, slowly introducing his tongue into Rory's mouth and exploring it. He pushed Rory down on the bed and began making out with him heavily. "Oh God, yes…more…please…" Rory gasped between kisses.

"Of course," Kurt smiled. His fingers fluttered down to Rory's collar, unbuttoning his shirt all the way down and allowing Rory to sit up so that he could remove it. "Now, my turn," he moved back and tossed his shirt off.

"Gosh, Kurt," Rory said, astonished. "I had no idea you were so…fit."

"Yes, well, we all have our surprises," Kurt said breathlessly. "Do you like this?" He ghosted his fingers across Rory's nipples, causing the smaller boy to shiver.

"Yes, I like that very much," Rory whispered.

"And this?" Kurt laid a row of kisses from Rory's collarbone to just above the waistband of his jeans.

"W…wonderful…don't stop," Rory trembled with desire. Kurt smirked and unbuttoned Rory's jeans, pulling them down with Rory's underwear. "Oh my God."

"What?" Rory blushed. "I…is it…"

"You're beautiful," Kurt told him. "Do you know that? You're lovely." He reached down and grasped at Rory's penis, stroking it slowly.

"Oh!" Rory arched into the touch immediately. "Yes…oh God…Kurt…"

"Don't cum just yet," Kurt told him. "I want your first real orgasm to be very, very special, not from a petty handjob that you can get yourself. Here, let me get ready," he hurriedly undid his own trousers.

"Oh my Gawd," Rory's eyes widened, and he became even more erect. "You're…"

"Yes, Blaine likes it, too," Kurt said amusedly. "Here, let me just grab a condom," he reached into his bedside drawer, "and we'll be good to go." He rolled the condom on expertly and stroked Rory's hair and his cheek. "Don't be afraid," he murmured.

"I…I want you," Rory declared. "Oh, Kurt, I want you!"

Kurt giggled and probed Rory's sensitive hole with a finger. Rory squeezed his eyes in the pain, but relaxed when Kurt started speaking softly to him. Kurt made sure Rory could take at least two of his fingers comfortably before he dared to penetrate him for real. Rory's fists clenched when he did, but Kurt just kissed his forehead and told him to relax again, and once Rory got used to the feel of his hole being stretched out, he did.

"Kurt…oh God…that feels so…OH!" He gasped as Kurt hit his sweet spot. "Oh God…what…what was that…oh…oh I don't care what it was, just…keep hitting that spot, right there…oh, oh!" Kurt grunted and kept pushing into the smaller boy, loving the way Rory was moaning and noting that he made especially nice sex faces. He smiled as Rory hit his first orgasm, ropes of cum hitting his chest, his breathing becoming ragged. He finally let himself orgasm himself, and pulled out slowly, still trying not to hurt the boy.

"So how did you like that?"

"Kurt, I'm definitely gay," Rory said.

"I thought so," Kurt pressed a kiss to Rory's cheek. "And if you think that was good, wait 'til you're with Blaine. Blaine is awesome in bed."

_Blaine_

"Did Kurt treat you well?"

"Yes, he did," Rory bent his head, not meeting Blaine's eyes.

"Well, I like to do things a little differently," Blaine winked. "Go on, get undressed. My parents are only out for a couple of hours."

"Okay," Rory shed his clothes. Blaine eyed his body appreciatively.

"Kurt wasn't lying when he said you were fit," his eyes twinkled. "Okay, so here's how I like to do it with Kurt. I'm going to lie down, alright? On my back, just like this. Oh, there's some condoms in my drawer, do you mind reaching for one?" Rory wordlessly did so, his heart pounding. "Good," Blaine rolled one onto his erect cock. "Now, you're going to ride me."

"R…r…ride you?" Rory's eyes widened. "Like…like how a girl would?"

"That's the idea," Blaine said. He stroked Rory's ribcage, causing the boy to shiver with sudden desire. "You're gorgeous, Rory. Stunning, really. I mean, not like Kurt, of—well, actually, you kind of _do _look like him, but your accent…God, it's sexy as hell."

"So…so I just…I…" Rory fumbled Blaine's cock in his hands.

"Just take a deep breath, and when you're ready, just stick a little bit in you. Then breathe, relax, and slowly add some more. You don't have to go to the fullest; stop when you're comfortable or have reached your limit. Remember to relax, though. It'll hurt less. Yes, that's it," Blaine encouraged him as Rory stuck just the tip of his cock inside him.

"Oh…oh," Rory's eyes closed. He waited a few moments before adding a bit more of Blaine inside of him, and then a little more. Soon enough, like it had with Kurt, the pain turned to pleasure, and he found himself rather enjoying riding Blaine. It was different, being on top…well, being on top and still being the receiving partner. "Oh God…oh God…"

"I'm close," Blaine said after a while. "Are you close?"

"S…so c…close…" Rory gasped. "Oh…ohhhhh…Blaine, I'm…"

"Me, too," Blaine steadied Rory by placing a hand on the younger boy's hip. Rory panted as he climaxed. It was nearly as good as with Kurt, but not as intense. Blaine waited patiently for Rory to finish before he allowed himself to orgasm. Rory rolled off of Blaine, collapsing in a sweaty heap next to him. Blaine ruffled Rory's hair, like Kurt had.

"So who'd you like better?" He whispered hotly in Rory's ear.

"Uh…well…Kurt was my first, but…but you were really good, too," Rory tried not to insult Blaine nor entirely praise Kurt.

"I think you'll have fun with the others," Blaine said. "Especially Sam." Rory turned over and started into Blaine's dark brown eyes.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Kurt told me you're in love with Sam. Well, _he_ said 'in love', but I'm not sure if it's just a crush or something. Either way, you have feelings for Sam, which I think is really sweet. Did Kurt tell you how we met?" Rory shook his head. "See, Kurt was pretending to be a new student at my old school, Dalton Academy, to check out our Glee club, which was competing against New Directions last year at Sectionals. But of course, being Kurt, he was a lousy spy and turned himself in. We were instant friends. He had a crush on me from the minute he saw me, he swears, but I didn't realize I liked him back until he was performing 'Blackbird' after our mascot—a canary named Pavarotti—died. That's when I knew he was the one I was looking for."

"That's beautiful," Rory murmured. He cast his eyes downwards. "Do you think Sam…and I…that we could have a moment like that, too?"

"Of course," Blaine grinned. "Anyone can have that moment. You just have to say to yourself 'oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever'."

"Thank you," Rory kissed Blaine on the cheek. "For everything."

"I hope it works out with Sam," Blaine kissed him back chastely.

_Puck_

"So I hear you're looking for a little fun?" Puck flexed his arm muscles.

Rory gulped. "Uh, yes, actually."

"Kurt tells me you can read minds," Puck moved closer to the pale boy. "That's hot."

"I was surprised that you…your mind…it's so…" Rory didn't quite know what to say.

"It's so what?" Puck's eyes clouded over with lust.

"Dirty," Rory whispered.

"Well, they don't call me a sex shark for nothing," Puck laughed. "So, how about it? Will you let me fuck you now?"

"If you'll stop bugging me about it, yes" Rory sighed. "But I have limits, okay? I'm saving my…I'm saving the big stuff for Sam."

"You like Evans? Huh. Well, he's great, yeah. Gives awesome blowjobs." Rory gaped at him. "It was one time. Maybe two. Relax," Puck rolled his eyes. "He's still a virgin, as far as I know. I never fucked him like that. Just Santana. And Quinn. And well…other women, too. Oh, and a couple of guys. But don't worry, kid. I'll go easy on you."

"Didn't…I heard…you had a baby…with Quinn," Rory whispered.

Puck's demeanor changed suddenly. "Yes," he said in a much softer voice than Rory had ever heard it before. "Her name was…is...Beth. Rachel's biological mother, Shelby, adopted her. I miss her so much." He sighed. "Look, it was two freaking years okay, okay? Quinn was feeling insecure, I slept with her, and like an idiot, I didn't use protection. So she got pregnant, and everyone…they thought it was Finn's. Broke his heart when she told him the truth. He didn't speak to me for a long time afterwards—see, they were boyfriend and girlfriend at the time and she cheated on him with me—and I don't know if he even ever got over it. But she was just so beautiful and nice…I loved her, I really did. But I didn't get her in the end. She didn't want me."

"I'm so sorry," Rory breathed. There was a moment of silence. "I'll bet she looks like you."

"Who?" Puck was still in a haze of memory.

"Beth," Rory slipped his hand into Puck's comfortingly. "I bet she looks just like you, and Quinn."

"She looks exactly like Quinn," Puck said, squeezing Rory's hand appreciatively. He sighed. "Look, I won't go all the way with you. If you want to save that for Sam, then I respect that, dude."

"Well…" Rory looked down at their still-clasped hands. "Kurt and Blaine…they never gave…they didn't go down on me. And I've never…had…"

"You want a blowjob?" Puck turned his head to face the younger boy. "Yeah, sure."

"Actually…" Rory hesitated for a moment. "Can I give you one? I…if Sam's really good at it…I want him to give me my first. So…so I need practice, though."

Puck grinned. "You want to service me? Be my guest. But first…" He turned Rory's head and kissed him deeply. It wasn't as sweet at Kurt's kiss—it was rougher and more rugged—but it certainly was nice. "You know, you're the prettiest guy I've seen in a while. And in a totally good way, dude."

"Thank you," Rory smiled. He groped the front of Puck's jeans, feeling Puck stiffen under his touch. "Kurt wasn't lying…you _are_ big."

"And the ladies love it," Puck smirked. "The dudes do, too."

Rory palmed Puck's crotch through his jeans for a few moments before unzipping them and pulling his dick out. "I always go commando," Puck winked. Rory gaped at how impressively big it was, and hoped Sam was just as good. Rory sank to his knees, admiring it up-close. He tentatively liked the tip, deciding the taste would take some time to get used to. He took the head of Puck's cock into his mouth, and Puck instantly moaned upon the contact. Rory knew there was no way he could take all of Puck's length at once, but took in as much as he could, swirling his tongue around it. Puck grunted and pulled Rory closer. Hearing his moans of pleasure only made the Irish boy speed up his actions. He could tell that Puck was close, and had to decide if he should spit or swallow. He decided to swallow the first time, just to see what it was like. "Ugh…I'm gonna cum," Puck warned him a couple of moments before shooting his load into Rory's mouth. The young boy swallowed it down, finding that he didn't mind the taste. "Good first job," Puck congratulated him. "But I can't not give you something in return. How 'bout I take care of that nice boner you're sporting?"

Rory looked down at his own crotch, turning red with embarrassment. "Um, okay?" Puck laughed and pulled the boy back to his feet. He unzipped Rory's jeans and pulled out his half-hard cock, stroking it to its fullest. Rory groaned at the touch.

"That's nice…more…please…" Puck continued his ministrations, rotating his wrist every so often, loving Rory's breathy moans of pleasure. "Yes…oh yes, Puck…ohhhh," Rory bucked his hips as he came into Puck's hand. He looked up into the older boy's dark, dark eyes. "Thank you. And…and may God bless your baby girl."

"Thanks," Puck mumbled. "Hey, good luck with Evans. Treat him well, okay?"

"I will," Rory promised. "Don't you worry."

_Artie_

"I can't believe this is happening," Artie breathed as Rory ground his hips down against his own. "I…what possessed you to…"

"I told you," Rory kissed him heatedly. "I can read minds, and I knew you wanted to sleep with me. And Brittany told me that even though you're paralyzed from the waist downwards, your penis works just fine."

"It's true," Artie gasped as he became more and more aroused. "And for the record, I don't…I don't want to go _all_ the way. I just want to fool around a little. I heard you like Sam a lot," he moaned as Rory's clothed erection rubbed against his own, "and I don't want to get in the way of things."

"That's sweet of you," Rory kissed Artie chastely. "How about we just…jerk each other off, maybe I can finish you off with this," he stuck his tongue in Artie's mouth.

"Sounds great," Artie felt very warm all of a sudden. "Can you…help me with…?"

"Oh, sure," Rory helped Artie undo his pants and lifted the boy's hips up to pull down the restricting khaki pants. "There," he smiled. "Now, me." He hastily got undressed from the waist down. "Here," he took Artie's hand and guided it to his shaft. "This is how I like to be touched," he whispered hotly. "Show me how you like it."

"L…like this," Artie whispered, bringing Rory's hand to his erection. "Oh…oh, yes…just like that…"

"You're doing great, Artie," Rory groaned with pleasure.

"C…call me Arthur," Artie was hardly able to think with the way Rory was stroking him, going slowly and tantalizingly.

"Arthur," Rory murmured. He bucked his hips and came into Artie's hand. He knew Artie—err, Arthur—wouldn't last longer, and so he quickly bent down and took Artie's cock in his mouth. Artie's eyes, which had been closed in pleasure, flew open.

"Rory!" He gasped. "Oh, God! Oh my God, that feels so good!" Rory winked up at him and continued to suck Artie off. For good measure, he stroked Artie's length where he couldn't reach. "Oh, God…I…I…I'm c…c…" Artie moaned loudly as he shot his load down Rory's throat, shaking and trembling at his orgasm. Rory drank it up and wiped his lips as he pulled his mouth away. "So I think I'm bisexual now," Artie whispered.

"And I'm most definitely, _definitely _gay," Rory whispered back.

"Now you go and get Sam," Artie propped himself up on his elbows. "Okay? You go get Sam, and you don't let go of him. You're clearly meant for each other."  
>"I sure hope we are," Rory's insides lit up at the mention of Sam's name. "I hope so."<p>

_Sam_

"What's up?" Sam leaned up against the locker. "You said you had something to say."

"I do," Rory kept his eyes down.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Sam looked at him in concern.

"Sam…I…" Rory snapped his head up and kissed the blonde passionately. It was the most amazing kiss he'd had. He liked how Sam tasted of Chapstick, how he'd caught the boy completely off-guard, how his head was spinning around and his heart felt as if it would leap out of his chest. He pulled away almost as quickly as he'd started. "I think I love you," he said.

"Rory…I… I don't think I love you," Sam replied. Rory felt as if he'd been punched in the stomach. "I _know_ I love you." Sam clarified.

"Oh…oh, Sam," Rory was pulled into Sam's strong arms. He rested his head on Sam's chest, feeling the rise and fall of it as Sam breathed in and out. "Sammy."

"Rory," Sam chuckled, rubbing Rory's back gently.

"I…I want to make love to you," Rory blinked up at Sam with his puppy eyes.

"I'd love nothing more," Sam kissed the top of Rory's head. "Normally, I'd say we wait for a while, but seeing as how you're due back home in a couple of months…"

"Tonight," Rory whispered. "Brittany's parents are away for the week. She'll probably be at Santana's. You should…"

"I will," Sam kissed him again. "Tonight."

Rory answered the door nervous as all heck to find Sam standing there with a single red rose. "Oh, it's so beautiful!" He happily accepted it, putting it in a glass of water and carrying it upstairs to put on his bedside table. "Thank you so much."

"I felt it was right…for my first time," Sam blushed.

"Here," Rory sat on his bed. "Come, sit with me. We'll take it slow." He wrapped his arms around Sam's neck and kissed him deeply. "Oh…God, your lips…"

"I know, they're big," Sam said embarrassedly.

"No, they're perfect," Rory kissed him again. "_You're _perfect."

"And you're beautiful," Sam brushed his fingers against Rory's neck. "Did you know that? You're the most beautiful person I've ever seen."

"No, I'm not," Rory said.

"But you are," Sam brought him even closer. "You're beautiful, Rory Flanagan."

"My middle name is Robert," Rory admitted.

"I love it," Sam grinned. "And I love you."

"I love you, too." Rory gently pushed Sam down on the bed and began kissing him. Their shirts were off within fifteen minutes, and their pants within twenty-five. "Can I…I…I want to…I want to be on top," Rory whispered.

"I'd love that," Sam rubbed his inner thigh sensually. "But only if I can show you why Puck loves my blowjobs."

Rory gulped. "Deal." Sam lowered his lips to Rory's swollen cock and began to suck on it. It was a hundred times better than Rory could've ever imagined it would be. "Oh…oh…oh, God, Sam…that feels so good…oh…oh God, yes, this is why Puck said…oh…oh, Sammy, don't stop, please don't stop! Oh…OH!" Rory bucked his hips wildly as he came into Sam's mouth.

"Not only are you beautiful," Sam smiled. "But you're delicious, too."

Rory turned quite red. "I want you," he murmured. "I want you more than I've ever wanted anyone before."

"And I want you," Sam kissed him sweetly. He lay back, trembling a little. "Okay. I think I'm ready for you now. I…I've been practicing stretching myself with my fingers…"

"I'll be gentle, I promise. I could never hurt you, Sammy."

"I love that you call me Sammy," the blonde grinned. "It sounds so sweet and kind."

"I…wait," Rory reached over to grab the condom under his pillow that he'd gotten from Puck. "Okay. Okay. I…I'm ready." He slipped the condom over his shaft and slowly probed Sam's hole with the head of his cock. Sam hissed with the sudden flash of pain.

"Oh, am I hurting you?" Rory froze. "Oh…we can…we can stop…"

"No," Sam nodded. "It's okay. I can handle it. I'll get used to it."

"Okay," Rory said, but he waited a few moments before pushing in a little more. It felt amazing, being inside Sam. It felt so tight and wonderful, and he definitely enjoyed it, though he didn't mind being on bottom, either. He started moving faster, checking Sam's expression every so often to make sure he wasn't causing him pain.

"That feels great," Sam started to say before Rory moved a little and unexpectedly hit his prostate. "Oh, God…oh, shit, Rory, that feels incredible."

"Sam…Sammy…" Rory grunted as he pushed in a little more, moving as fast as he could. He liked making someone else moan like this, he liked giving Sam this immense pleasure that straight men could almost never experience. He gasped as he came, harder than he ever had before. Sam came moments after, and, exhausted, Rory pulled out.

"Come here," Sam opened his arms, and Rory crawled up into them. "That was amazing," he kissed the brunette softly. "_You_ are amazing."

"What are we going to do when I have to leave?"

"Don't think about that," Sam pressed two fingers to Rory's lips. "For now, we have each other, and we love each other. And that's all I've ever been looking for."


End file.
